cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Supernatural (2005 series)
Supernatural (TV series; 2005 - present) Creator: Erik Kripke Summary Two brothers (Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles) follow their father's (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) footsteps as "hunters", fighting evil supernatural beings of many kinds, including monsters, demons and gods that roam the earth. Male Deaths *Jake Abel (Episode 4.19 Jump the Shark - Adam Milligan) *Alistair Abell (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *Doug Abrahams (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Detective Howard) *Mark Acheson (Episode 10.12 About a Boy - Hansel) *Jensen Ackles (Episodes 1.14 Nightmare, 1.22 Devil's Trap, 3.11 Mystery Spot, 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked, 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, 5.4 The End, 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, 7.23 Survival of the Fittest, 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles, 11.17 Red Meat - Dean Winchester) *Emy Aneke (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter) *Norman Armour (Episode 1.10 Asylum) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 7.9 How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters - Annie/Dr. Gaines) *Demore Barnes (Episode 6.3 The Third Man) *Jim Beaver (Episodes 5.22 Swan Song, 7.10 Death's Door, 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here - Bobby Singer) *Michael Blackman Beck (Episode 7.14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie) *Peter Benson (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Pat) *Josh Blacker (Episode 1.21 Salvation) *Philippe Bogwen (Episode 14.14 Ouroboros - Noah Ophis) *Jeff Branson (Episode 10.8 Book of the Damned - Jacob Styne) *R. Nelson Brown (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Robert Curtis Brown (Episode 3.4 Sin City - Father Gil) *Sterling K. Brown (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Gordon) *Jonathan Bruce (Episode 2.11 Playthings) *Rob Bruner (Episode 2.11 Playthings) *Tom Butler (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow - Harley Jorgeson) *La Monde Byrd (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues) *Roy Campsall (Episode 1.2 Wendigo) *Curtis Caravaggio (Episodes 1.19 Provenance, 8.15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits) *Osric Chau (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Kevin Tran) *Warren Christie (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood - Luther) *Troy Clare (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Dameon Clarke (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis - Jack Montgomery) *Chris Cochrane (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories) *George Coe (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked) *Gary Cole (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Brad Redding) *Michael Coleman (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories) *Misha Collins (Episodes 5.22 Swan Song, 6.15 French Mistake, 7.2 Hello, Cruel World, 9.3 I'm No Angel, 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Castiel) *Jack Conley (Episode 4.6 Yellow Fever - Sheriff Al Britton) *Ben Cotton (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Pride) *Todd Curran (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *G. Patrick Currie (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Johnny Cuthbert (Episode 1.15 The Benders) *Michael Daingerfield (Episode 1.8 Bugs) *Josh Daugherty (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Walter Rosen/Envy) *Bruce Dawson (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Richard de Klerk (Episode 2.10 Hunted) *Peter DeLuise (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Sean Depner (Episode 13.17 The Thing - Buck) *Brian Doyle-Murray (Episode 6.15 The French Mistake - Bob Singer) *Brad Dryborough (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Treva Etienne (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart - Peter Holloway/Tamiel) *Kurt Evans (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Markus Flannagan (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner - Monroe Styne) *Brendan Fletcher (Episode 1.14 Nightmare - Max Miller) *Edward Foy (Episode 7.10 Death's Door) *Kurt Fuller (Episode 5.18 Point of No Return - Zachariah) *Spencer Garrett (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas - Edward Carrigan) *Chris Gauthier (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Patrick Gilmore (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories) *Derek Gilroy (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance) *G. Michael Gray (Episode 3.10 Dream a Little Dream of Me) *Peter Grier (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning) *Jon Gries (Episode 8.9 Citizen Fang) *Peter Hanlon (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked) *Adam J. Harrington (Episode 9.14 Captives) *Matthew Harrison (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Nicholas Harrison (Episode 1.17 Hell House) *Grant Harvey (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *David Haydn-Jones (Episode 12.22 Who We Are - Mr. Ketch) (Revived) *Rob Hayter (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Chad Hershler (Episode 2.15 Tall Tales) *Gary Hetherington (Episode 1.13 Route 666 - Mayor Harold Todd) *Christopher Heyerdahl (Episode 4.16 On The Head of a Pin) *Alex Heymann (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Angel Bodyguard #1) *Aaron Hill (Episode 11.1 Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire - Mike Schneider) *Aldis Hodge (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2) *David Hoflin (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner - Eldon Styne) *Adrian Holmes (Episode 3.15 Time Is on My Side) *Ashton Holmes (Episode 9.6 Heaven Can Wait) *Barclay Hope (Episode 2.15 Tall Tales) *Bobby Hosea (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *James Immekus (Episode 9.14 Captives) *Christopher Jacot (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Paul Jarrett (Episode 1.4 Phantom Traveler) *John Dennis Johnston (Episode 1.15 The Benders) *Tyler Johnston (Episode 8.10 Torn and Frayed) *Brandon Jones (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Richard Keats (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Eric Keenleyside (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Jared Keeso (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Daniel Hugh Kelly (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Terence Kelly (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood) *Diego Klattenhoff (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *Ross Kohn (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Clif Kosterman (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *Jon Kralt (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *John Lafayette (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues) *Steve Lawlor (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning) *Ron Lea (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2) *David Lewis (Canadian) (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) *Hal Linden (Episode 8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler) *Brad Loree (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked) *Don MacKay (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas) *Peter Macon (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Blu Mankuma (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Nathaniel Marten (Episode 3.15 Time Is on My Side) *Michael Massee (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Tyler McClendon (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Cameron McDonald (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Gil McKinney (Episode 9.17 Mother's Little Helper) *Don McManus (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *Kevin McNulty (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Dan Mellor (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Gardiner Millar (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Wrath) *Dustin Milligan (Episode 3.13 Ghostfacers) *Sean Millington (Episode 1.7 Hook Man) *Duncan Minett (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary) *The Miz (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *Steven Cree Molison (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *Robert Moloney (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning) *David Monahan (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Cory Monteith (Episode 1.2 Wendigo) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying - John Winchester) *Vince Murdocco (Episode 2.14 Born Under a Bad Sign) *Laurie Murdoch (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *Corin Nemec (Episode 6.10 Caged Heat) *Anjul Nigam (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call) *Tom O'Brien (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call) *Ty Olsson (Episodes 8.19 Taxi Driver, 10.9 The Werther Project) *Timothy Omundson (Episode 10.14 The Executioner's Song - Cain) *Jared Padalecki (Episodes 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, 4.8 Wishful Thinking, 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, 5.13 The Song Remains the Same, 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, 5.22 Swan Song - Sam Winchester) *David Paetkau (Episode 6.2 Two and a Half Men) *James Paladino (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Martin Papazian (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Leigh Parker (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Aleks Paunovic (Episodes 6.8 All Dogs Go to Heaven, 11.15 Beyond the Mat - Skinwalker #2, Gunner Lawless) *Mark Pellegrino (Episde 5.22 Swan Song, Episode 13.23 Let the Good Times Roll - Lucifer/Nick) (Survived) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles? - Gadreel / Ezekiel) *Mitch Pileggi (Episodes 4.3 In the Beginning, 6.16 And Then There Were None - Samuel Campbell) *Connor Price (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner) *David Quinlan (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Avery Raskin (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Benjamin Ratner (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Joseph D. Reitman (Episode 6.5 Live Free or Twihard) *Winston Rekert (Episode 2.16 Roadkill) *Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 1.2 Wendigo) *Oliver Rice (8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler) *Jake Richardson (Episode 6.14 Supernatural Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) *Julian Richings (Episode 10.23 Brother's Keeper - Death) *Sebastian Roché (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much - Balthazar) *Michael Rogers (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Sean Rogerson (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Aaron Rota (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Gerry Rousseau (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *John Rubinstein (Episode 4.12 Criss Angel is a Douchebag) *Damon Runyan (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood) *Richard Sali (Episode 1.21 Salvation) *Russell Sams (Episode 7.15 Repo Man) *Christian Schrapff (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *John Shaw (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Crowley) *Daryl Shuttleworth (Episode 1.4 Phantom Traveler) *Tobias Slezak (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning) *Kavan Smith (Episodes 3.15 Time Is on My Side, 9.16 Blade Runners) *Johnny Sneed (Episode 7.7 The Mentalists) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 9.13 The Purge) *Richard Speight Jr. (Episode 5.19 Hammer of the Gods - Gabriel) *Sebastian Spence (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap) *Patrick Stafford (Episode 8.5 Blood Brother) *Don Stark (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 4.5 Monster Movie) *Richard Stroh (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *David Stuart (Episode 2.2 Everybody Loves a Clown) *James Patrick Stuart (Episode 7.23 Survival of the Fittest) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Christian Tessier (Episode 3.3 Bad Day at Black Rock) *Todd Thomson (Episode 3.2 The Kids Are Alright) *Gabriel Tigerman (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) *Elias Toufexis (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Graham Wardle (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Stoney Westmoreland (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Charles Malik Whitfield (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Steven Williams (Episode 6.16 And Then There Were None) *Alec Willows (Episode 2.2 Everybody Loves a Clown) *Robert Wisdom (Episode 4.16 On the Head of a Pin) *Rick Worthy (Episode 12.14 The Raid) Female Deaths *Magda Apanowicz (Episode 13.17 The Thing - Sandy) *Aubrey Arnason (Episode 13.2 The Rising Son - Bartender) *Nicki Aycox (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap - Meg) *Brenda Bakke (Episode 10.19 The Werther Project - Suzie) *Gillian Barber (Episode 12.22 Who We Are - Dr. Hess) *Sasha Barrese (Episode 3.4 Sin City - Casey) *Sonja Bennett (Episodes 2.9 Croatoan, 11.20 Don't Call Me Shurley - Pamela Clayton, Deputy Jan Harris) *Amber Benson (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest - Lenore) *Ashley Benson (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester - Tracy Davis) *Mary Black (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Grandma) *Elizabeth Blackmore (Episode 12.22 Who We Are - Lady Toni Bevell) *Katherine Boecher (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising - Lilith) *Kristin Booth (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Renee Van Allen) *Lindy Booth (Episode 9.08 Rock and a Hard Place - Bonnie Fuschau/Vesta) *Amber Borycki (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water - Sophie Carlton) *Morgan Brayton (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Elise Drummond) *Carlena Britch ( Episode 13.01 Lost & Found - Miriam) *Andrea Brooks (Episode 2.6 No Exit - Katie Burns) *Bethany Brown (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat - Simmons) *Cindy Busby (Episode 8.22 Clip Show - Jenny Klein) *Erin Cahill (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Elizabeth) *Natasha Calis (Episode 14.03 The Scar - Lora) (Revived) *Janene Carleton (Episode 2.3 Bloodlust - Christina Flannigan) *Katie Cassidy (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked - Ruby) *Katie Chapman (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Gordon's Victim #2) *Lauren Cohan (Episode 3.15 Time Is on My Side - Bela Talbot) *Taylor Cole (Episode 8.22 Clip Show - Sarah Blake) *Ruth Connell (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Rowena MacLeod) (Revived) *Georgia Craig (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter - Sherri/Shifter) *Chilton Crane (Episode 2.9 Croatoan - Beverly Tanner) *Agam Darshi (Episode 1.17 Hell House - Jill) *Felicia Day (Episode 9.4 Slumber Party - Charlie Bradburry) *Deni DeLory (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues - Dr. Silvia Pearlman) *Traci Dinwiddie (Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday - Pamela Barnes) *Lisa Durupt (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Choir Lady) *Cassandra Ebner (Episode 14.12 Prophet and Loss - Woman) *Jeannie Epper (Episode 1.18 Something Wicked - The Shtriga) *Daniella Evangelista (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Hanging Vampire #1) *Katherine Evans (Episode 13.23 Let the Good Times Roll, 14.14 Ouroboros - Maggie) *Robinne Fanfair (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Janet Dutton) *Alexia Fast (Episode 7.13 The Slice Girls - Emma) *Jodelle Ferland (Episode 1.19 Provenance - Melanie Merchant) *Samantha Ferris (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope - Ellen Harvelle) *Carrie Anne Fleming (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying - Dying Nurse) *Courtney Ford (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Kelly Kline) *Jessie Fraser (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Bartholomew's Firstmaiden) *Zoe Fraser (Episode 11.13 Love Hurts - Staci Altman) *Andee Frizzell (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues - Nurse Dolores Glockner) *Tracy Froese (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Callie Garrison) *Barbara Frosch (Episode 1.19 Provenance - Evelyn) *Rikki Gagne (Episode 1.12 Faith - Jogger) *Monique Ganderton (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Redhead) *Merrilyn Gann (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas) *Aimee Garcia (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - Nancy Fitzgerald) *Elise Gatien (Episode 13.12 Various & Sundry Villains - Jennie Plum) *Anna Galvin (Episode 9.11 - Colette/Abaddon) *Carrie Genzel (Episode 1.8 Bugs - Lynda Bloome) *Lara Gilchrist (Episodes 1.11 Scarecrow, 5.11 Sam, Interrupted - Holly Parker) *Amanda Gray (Episode 14.03 The Scar - Dead Witch) *Leisha Hailey (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart - Amelia Novak) *Jessica Harmon (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 - Lily Baker) *Barbara Eve Harris (Episode 11.22 We Happy Few - Clea) *Rachel Hayward (Episode 9.11 First Born - Tara) *Jessica Heafey (Episode 6.16 And Then There Were None - Gwen Campbell) *Tricia Helfer (Episode 2.16 Roadkill - Molly McNamara) *Paris Hilton (Episode 5.5 Fallen Idols - Leshii) *Leslie Hopps (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door - Amy's Mother) *Alaina Huffman (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned - Abaddon) *Jovanna Huguet (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary - Mary Worthington/Bloody Mary) *Britt Irvin (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Muriel) *Katharine Isabelle (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 - Ava Wilson) *Rebecca Jenkins (Episode 1.12 Faith - Sue Ann Grange) *P. Lynn Johnson (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow - Stacey Jorgeson) *Andrea Kinsky (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned - Unnamed Angel character) *Karin Konoval (Episode 9.7 Bad Boys - Ruth) *Christie Laing (Episode 1.7 Hook Man - Taylor) *Nicole LaPlaca (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Kissing Spirit) *Leanne Lapp (Episode 13.15 A Most Holy Man - Margaret Astor) *Hannah Levien (Episode 10.5 Fan Fiction - Calliope) *Shannon Lucio (Episode 9.3 I’m No Angel - April Kelly) *Jamie Luner (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance - Annie Hawkins) *Pippa Mackie (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Colette) *Laci J Mailey (Episode 11.2 Form and Void - Jenna Nickerson) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 5.17 99 Problems - Leah Gideon / Whore of Babylon) *Julia Maxwell (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest - Eve) *Sandra McCoy (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Crossroad Demon) *Brenda McDonald (Episode 2.11 Playthings - Rose Thompson) *Lindsey McKeon (Episode 9.22 Stairway to Heaven - Tessa) *Mercedes McNab (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Lucy) *Julie McNiven (Episode 5.13 The Song Remains the Same - Anna Milton) *Izabella Miko (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Olivia) *Rachel Miner (Episode 8.17 Goodbye Stranger - Meg) *Natalia Minuta (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Hanging Vampire #2) *Chloe Morgan (Episode 9.11 First Born - Demon #3) *Brenna O'Brien (Episode 9.10 Road Trip - Cecily) *Meghan Ory (Episode 7.11 Adventures in Babysitting - Sally) *Genevieve Padalecki (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising - Ruby) *Adrianne Palicki (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Jessica Moore) *Melanie Papalia (Episode 1.16 Shadow - Meredith McDonell) *Dedee Pfeiffer (Episode 4.19 Jump the Shark - Kate Milligan/Kate the Ghoul) *Grace Phipps (Episode 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here - Hael) *Shannon Powell (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects - Claire Becker) *Marisa Ramirez (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Tammi Fenton/Astaroth) *Rebecca Reichert (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Amanda Burns) *Chelsey Reist (Episode 13.3 Patience - Dede) *Audra Ricketts (Episode 4.02 Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester - Olivia Lowry) *Jordan Claire Robbins (Episode 13.12 Various & Sundry Villains - Jamie Plum) *Weronika Rosati (Episode 11.14 The Vessel - Delphine Seydoux) *Andrea Ross (Episode 14.01 Stranger in a Strange Land - Unnamed Demon) *Sarah Shahi (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Constance Welch) *Grace Sherman (Epidode 9.03 I'm No Angel - Exploding Angel Vessel) *Samantha Simmonds (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning - Sheila Case) *Chelan Simmons (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary - Jill) *Samantha Smith (Episodes 1.1 Pilot, 2.20 What Is and Should Never Be - Mary Winchester) (Revived) *Tiara Sorensen (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Greed) *Jewel Staite (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door - Amy Pond) *Serinda Swan (Episode 6.6 You Can't Handle the Truth - Ashley Frank/Veritas) *Alona Tal (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope - Jo Harvelle) *Amanda Tapping (Episode 8.23 Sacrifice - Naomi) (Revived) *Emily Tennant (Episode 10.4 Paper Moon - Tasha) *Jody Thompson (Episode 1.19 Provenance - Ann Telesca) *Keegan Connor Tracy (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects - Karen Giles) *Kim Johnston Ulrich (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much - Dr. Eleanor Visyak) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (Episode 2.17 Heart - Madison) *Katya Virshilas (Episode 3.01 The Magnificent Seven - Lust) *Rachel Wainwright (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Holly Beckett) *Vanessa Walsh (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned - Female Angel) *Lanette Ware (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much - Rapahel) *Karly Warkentin (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Mrs. Kelly) *Bronagh Waugh (Episode 12.1 Keep Calm and Carry On - Ms. Watts) *Ali Webb (Episode 9.15 #thinman - Casey Miles) *Bellamy Young (Episode 5.1 Sympathy for the Devil - Sarah) *Meganne Young (Episode 14.02 Gods and Monsters - Lydia Crawford) *Kyra Zagorsky (Episode 8.3 Heartache - Randa Moreno) *Chiara Zanni (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Tracy) (Survived) *Amara Zaragoza (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things - Angela Mason) *Desiree Zurowski (Episode 3.2 The Kids Are Alright - Realtor/Mother Changeling) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:WB TV series Category:CW TV series Category:Horror Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Slasher Category:Supernatural Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Body Horror Category:Thriller